narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Path
The is an ability granted to wielders of the Rinnegan, which affords them the power to control life and death. With this power, the user is able to revive the dead, transmit their chakra into black receivers, and manifest chakra chains. Overview One who wields the Rinnegan is said to exist outside the realm of life and death. They are regarded as the seventh Pain, the Outer Path, and wield the power to control life and death itself. With this power, the user is able to revive the dead through the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique,Naruto chapter 449 though doing so comes at the cost of the user's life.Jin no Sho, page 251 The Rinnegan allows for the creation of black receivers,Jin no Sho, page 255 and by transmitting their chakra into these receivers, the user can bind anyone they touch through the power of the Outer Path. The user can also manifest the chakra chains of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to restrain those who touch the receivers with an even greater binding power.Naruto chapter 569, page 10 By implanting black receivers into corpses or reincarnated individuals, the user can reanimate and remotely control the bodies as the Six Paths of Pain. These bodies, as well as the King of Hell and the creatures summoned through the Animal Path, all have reflections of the Rinnegan in their eyes and share visual information with the user through the Outer Path.Naruto chapter 551, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 565, pages 5-6 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki demonstrated the ability to recall the souls of the previous Kage from the Pure Land to assist him in summoning Team 7 and the tailed beasts back from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's core dimension.Naruto chapter 690, pages 14-17 When summoned in this manner, the deceased person does not have an actual body, but appears as a mass of flickering chakra in full possession of their personality and memories. Once the user ends the technique, the summoned souls dwindle and ultimately disappear completely. Hagoromo was also able to undo another person's use of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, releasing the reincarnated souls from their vessels and sending them to the Pure Land.Naruto chapter 691 Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique 1.png|Fukasaku being revived with the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Pein Rikudō.png|Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. Tobi and his Six Paths.png|Obito's Six Paths of Pain. Three Way Vision.png|A first-person perspective of the Rinnegan's shared vision. Demonic Statue Chains.png|The Demonic Statue using chakra chains. Mazō no Kusari.png|Kokuō being subdued by chakra chains. Summoned Souls of Previous Kage.png|Souls summoned back from the Pure Land. Trivia * , derived from the Sanskrit Tīrthika, refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the , and is thus considered misguided and heretical. * The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path may have some relation to this technique, as it shares the same name. Madara Uchiha is responsible for giving the statue its name.Naruto chapter 606, page 14 * Some abilities of the Outer Path may only be available to those who are truly alive themselves, as Madara in his reincarnated state required another living Rinnegan wielder to revive him.Naruto chapter 614, pages 5-6 * Naruto Uzumaki referred to the control of the Six Paths of Pain as an . * Kabuto Yakushi noted that he could force Nagato to remove a person's soul with the Human Path, then store both their body and soul inside the King of Hell with the Naraka Path and revive them at a later time. However, it is unknown if this involves the Outer Path, as the process was interrupted.Naruto chapter 551, page 4 References es:Camino Externo